Revenge
by Child of Severus
Summary: Rodolphus decides to pay Theo a little visit. Sequel to "Welcome Home Baby". Warning: slash, language and light bondage up ahead. RLXTN.


**Disclaimer:**As promised, this is the sequel, I'm working on the third and final story to complete this. Dear God who knew there were so many kinky readers out there in Cyberland. /hums/ _Only thing to do is jump over the moon…_

**Paring: **Rodolphus/Theodore

**Spoilers:** AU

**Summary: **Rodolphus pays Theo a visit.

**Kinks:** light bondage, slash

* * *

Rodolphus couldn't stand the fact that his wife was having an affair, and for "work" what lame excuse was that? It only caused further frustration and anger toward the man--well not so much as a man, a _boy_ was more like it-- that dared to touch a married woman. Worst of all, that _said_married woman was Bellatrix Lestrange. Rodolphus had his ways of finding people when necessary so when he received the address to Theo's hotel and room he cleared his work schedule for the rest of the day to deal with this little matter. Reaching the front door he knocked politely a few times expecting the door to open, he was prepared for this. Oh yes he had everything he needed in all the right pockets of his robes, only thing left was the boy.

Theo had been reading some muggle book about human anatomy and how to draw it effectively, when he had dozed off. It had only been about ten minutes before he was jolted awake by a knock on the door. He got up running a hand through his hair as the muggle book fell to the floor. It didn't even cross his mind to use caution and he left his wand on the night stand. When he reached the door he looked through the peep hole, only to see an all too familiar face.

"Oh….my…god…" He breathed out and leaned back against the door for a moment, his heart jumping in his chest, "shit…." _I really should not have….oh well…god..  
_  
Swallowing thickly he turned back around and unlocked the door, stepping back to let it swing open. There was no way he could have not let him in. No doubt Ro would have charmed the door open had Theo not opened it himself. Perhaps he should just play it cool and see why Ro had come before he started begging for forgiveness at the man's feet.

"Oh, hello Rodolphus. What brings you by?" He was never good at hiding things and he was trembling something awful.

He had to admit, there was something adorable about the boy maybe that was the reason Bella had a fondness for him if she was going to call his name during their love making. However, Rodolphus was not going to let some boy half his age get the better of him. Stepping into the room he made his way exploring his surroundings as well as the vast bits of parchment with drawings on them; which he had to admit, Theo was pretty good.

"I've been hearing a few things about you," he started while removing his robes and draped them over the chair by the window, "some good, others...well," he paused and offered the young man a dark smile, "I decided to stop by and see what all the fuss was about, clearly I'm starting to see why my wife has a fondness for you."

Theo shut the door behind Rodolphus and leaned back against it, his hands behind his back gripping the doorknob with white knuckles.

There was no escaping now, and taking a deep breath Theo tried to prepare himself for whatever punishment Rodolphus had in store for him. Judging by Ro's words Theo was pretty sure that he knew what had happened.

He stayed against the door the entire time as if praying the floor would swallow him and take him out of his misery. Digging his teeth into his lower lip he watched Ro explore all of his things, his drawings, his books, various personal scarrtered items; all laid out to be permentently distroyed.

"Oh, hah yeah… well…" He wasn't sure what to say, what do you say to the husband of the woman you've fucked the night before?

He felt the numbness start to drip over his brain and he fought it. Now was not the time for a visit from good , old, dead, mummy. Yet his anxiety was starting to get the better of him and being the somewhat unstable person he was he suddenly spoke without thinking.

"Rodolphus listen… I--I--I fucked Bella… and I'm sorry.. Well I'm not actually, it was great but… oh god what the fuck am I saying?"

Theo was babbling and with all good reason to, Rodolphus wasn't all that forgiving or at least not right off the back. Oh yes, the boy must be punished; his only thought is how deep a red Theo's wounds would be. This made Rodolphus smile even wickedly more as he approached the boy who was leaning tightly against the door. Ro brought a hand up to rest it over Theo's cheek allowing him to lift his face up to meet his, eyes locking to that of obviously frightened ones, "Yes I know you did, my lovely wife decided to let that little secret slip when she came home late last night and I fucked her in our bed. Now what catches my attention is that why would she bother spending her time with a little mouse like you."

He leaned against him, parting his lips to lick at the pulse on Theo's neck slowly and pulled back the same smile filled his face, "And of course I now know why, you taste delicious," he licked his lips in front of the boy.

Theo froze at Ro's touch, like a deer in the headlights, but not before he had pressed himself as hard as possible against the door. His throat tightened, and wouldn't have let any sound escape had he tried to speak. His eyes fluttered shut at the heat and pressure of Ro's body pressed against him, and the flick of the others tongue. In spite of himself he had started to become aroused. His breath shuttered from his lungs in short puffs from between his lips, his hands still behind his back and grasping the door knob harder than ever.

After a few moments he was at least able to speak, "Please, just don't hurt me…"

He was perfect, just a scared little boy who could be easily broken with the slightest touch. Nothing aroused Rodolphus more than a shy frightened and perhaps willing body to be taken and claimed by him. Rodolphus chuckled against boy, giving him tiny kisses from the trail he licked, "Don't worry, it will only hurt a second I promise." he whispered, arms snaked around the thin narrow frame and pulled Theo away from the door. Rodolphus's wand was raised to silently lock and hex the door, there was no one coming in or going out at least for a while.

"So tell me, what exactly did you do to imprint your name on my wife's lips?" he asked and lowered his wand charming the younger man's clothes off bit by bit, as though it were some invisible being unzipping zippers and unbuckling the buckles. Rodolphus himself began to remove his own clothing.

His body gave way as Rodolphus pulled him from the door, resistance would have been futile anyway. His heart was thundering in his chest with a mix of fear and excitement. This probably was not a situation that a normal person would get excited about but Theo was not normal, and he couldn't help the heat that had trickled into his pants.

Theo stood shaking before Rodolphus as his clothes were magically taken off. He shivered as his shirt slipped over his head, with no will of his own. The air-conditioned hotel air caused goosebumps to rise on his rather pale flesh.

"I don't know Rodolphus… I mean… Merlin it's fucking cold in here." His eyes trailed over the older man's body for a moment but he bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and bring his gaze back to Ro's eyes.

At the sight of the crimson blossoming on Theo's lower lip, Rodolphus couldn't stare at the sight the younger man honestly was, especially in the manner of which he shivered in place. Wrapping his arms around the younger man, Rodolphus brought his voice into a harsh whisper, "Don't worry you won't be cold for long," that promise lingered in the air as he brought Theo's lips with his, tasting the copper amerosia of the other's blood in his mouth. He sighed pleasently and brought up a hand to run it through the thickness of Theo's dark hair.

Now he was standing completely naked in front of a man who was old enough to be his father, and who was planning to do Merlin only knew what to him. He backed up a little as Rodolphus came forward to kiss him, the backs of his knees hitting the edge of the bed. "That's what I'm afraid--" But before he could spit out the last word Rodolphus had wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips to his. At first Theo resisted but towards the end he gave into the warm apple cider taste of Rodolphus mixed with his own blood. When Ro pulled away he looked up at the man, who was a good 7 or so inches taller than him. His eyes closed momentarily as his hair was caressed by now gentle hands.

He swallowed thickly and tried his best to brace himself for whatever Ro had in mind. He had had several sexual experiences throughout his life, but he was sure that what Rodolphus had in mind was going to be nothing like before. That is, if that was even what Ro his in mind. Rodolphus' actions confused Theo a little bit. He was supposed to be getting punished…but he was being treated so gently. Yet, he couldn't help but feel that silky hand was only preparing to strike at him when he least expected it.

"Ro…Rodolphus… can I do something to make this up to you? I promise…I won't ever do it again." And that was probably the truth, because there was only one way that Rodolphus could have found out about Bella and him, and that was if Bella herself told him. To say the least, Theo was not very happy with Bella. Yet right now he just wanted to try and stay alive, he could deal with her later.

"Your word is pretty much shot to hell with me," Ro answered truthfully watching the manner in which Theo was twisting and trying to pull away from him, oh no, this little mouse wasn't going anywhere at all, "but the making up part we can work on that right now," he smiled down at Theo giving him a tender kiss on the cheek before tossing him down on the bed; Rodolphus's wand was still clenched tightly in his hand, "Accio robe," he summoned for his neatly folded robe that rested over the chair then removed a small black plastic ring from his inner right pocket. Looking down at Theo he held up the ring showing it to him, "do you know what this is?" he taunted and joined him on the bed.

After Theo was pushed onto the bed he unconsciously dug his fingers into the comforter in a death grip similar to the one he had had on the door knob. His hazel eyes following Ro's every move as he summoned his robe and removed the ring.

"No…" He shifted uncomfortably as Ro climbed onto the bed next to him and instinctively shield away a little.

Swallowing thickly he did his best to breathe and try to calm his pounding heart.

With a teasing smile Rodolphus placed the ring around Theo's erect cock and locked it in place. Leaning over that same smile never left his face as he whispered tenderly into the young man's ear, "You will today," he slowly licked the shell of Theo's ear and slipped his arm under the slim body to turn him over on his back and on his knees. Ro lifted himself up and kneels behind him, that gorgeous arse was lifted high in the air for him, "Lovely," his voice a harsh whisper then covered the back of the younger man's body with his own, the tip of his cock bumped against one arse cheek. "Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?"

He obliged to Ro's moving him around, because frankly there was nothing else he _could_ do except to comply.

Theo twitched and bit his lip again as the cold ring was locked around his throbbing cock. To say that Theo had never been filled with conflicting emotions would be a lie, yet he had never had this exact combination of stomach turning lust and terror. He felt like an animal trapped in a cage with nothing to do but pace and await the inevitable.

An involuntary whimper escaped Theo's knotted lips as Ro leaned against his back and his cock poked against him. He was shaking something awful now and his arms felt weak beneath the weight of his weight and Rodolphus's.

His trembling voice matched his trembling body and when he spoke he sounded short of breath. "I…I…can only imagine." He paused before mumbling, "I just hope it doesn't kill me."

Rodolphus chuckled, his cheek pressed slightly against Theo's, his hand rose to stroke the soft young skin from the chest, down the torso and brushed pass the coarse pubic curls of hair. "Maybe just a smidgen, but I grantee that I'm going to make you come the hardest that you've ever came in your life."

Granting Theo a gentle kiss, Rodolphus whispered huskily into the ear against him, a charm that immediately began to slick Theo's opening and the beads of the oil to run down his inner thighs. Ro took some the the oil between his fingers that earlier stroked the younger man's front, then brought it up to covered the hardness of the erection that twitched with the ring in place. The other hand cupped one side of Theo's arse and rimmed the slick opening with his thumb.

Theo was suddenly insanely aware of every sensation and sound in a way that only someone with a severe panic disorder could be. He was aware of everything… the smooth grip of Ro's fingers as they slid down and sunk into the curves of his ribs as Ro's hand moved down Theo's body. Thins like the sunlight, drifting lazily through the cracks in the blinds and coming to rest on the anatomy book he had dropped on the floor when he answered the door.

Ro's words brought his teeth to his lip again and with little pressure he had broken open the wound he had early inflicted upon himself. He winced as the blood ran first down his chin and then dripped onto the bedspread.

His breath hitched in his throat as the warm oil slipped down his inner thighs. Theo couldn't help but groan a little and arch his back when Ro's hand slid the oil down the length of his erection. At times Theo would say things without thinking, or perhaps it was because he wanted to see people's reactions. His next words came out of his anger that he now had towards Bella and his frustration at not being able to do a god damned thing about his current situation.

"Come the hardest I've ever come huh? I doubt you can top your wife."

Groaning again he unconsciously pushed back against Rodolphus's hand as it worked on his opening.

Immediately Ro's hand came into contact with the smooth pale behind which began to blush pink from the impact, "Care to repeat that again little Theo?" his voice a harsh whisper once again while his first finger slipped right through the tight ring of muscle, "Especially when you are so warm and soft inside?" Rodolphus twisted his finger around searching for that spot inside the younger man.

A sharp yelp dripped from Theo's lips as Ro smacked him. Theo groaned and convulsed with unexpected pleasure as Ro's finger twisted viciously inside him. His body shivered with excitement, his fingers digging into the comforter.

"I said, 'I…I doubt you can top your wife.'"

"You should think twice before saying such a scandalous thing little Theo," Rodolphus whispered and rewarded him with another smack to the bum before adding a second finger through the tight ring.

The older man felt that shiver, good he seemed to have been enjoying himself, that's what counts... for now. With a grin he returned back to the task at hand.

Theo had never really equated pain with pleasure. He'd always been one of the rather innocent kind, so Rodolphus was literally opening up new worlds for him.

"Why? You don't seem to care enough to do anything about it." Was he asking for it now? That's sure what it seemed like.

Theo couldn't help but cry out at he was smacked again and another finger began to work on him. His lower back arched and he inhaled fast enough to nearly choke himself. The fact that something about the current situation was seriously twisted and uncomfortable popped into his mind every now and then. Yet, instead of repelling him it had started to do the exact opposite and it would seem that Theo was now accepting his punishment with relish.

After adding his third finger inside the young man, Rodolphus began to wonder if perhaps Theo was just starving for the pain in sex. After all the young man seemed to have been taunting him, asking-- practically begging for more with his annoying insults to piss him off. A new tactic would be necissary; this boy was not going to show him up! No sir!

Removing the fingers the older wizard forcefully turned Theodore around to face him, legs spread out under him panting softly; lips began to clot with the dried blood from earlier's assult to them. Perfect, he smiled from above and noticed the wand over on the nightstand. Ah, that would do. Reaching for it, Rodolphus casted a binding charm on all four limbs of Theo's body, strapping him down on each of the bedposts allowing more damage to the lithe body as he so wished it.

Theo whimpered and fought back the anxiety of being strapped down as he watched Rodolphus's hand slip back under his bottom to rim the puckered opening there. Another shiver and he arched his back, wrists and ankles resisted against their binds but it was of no use, he wouldn't and couldn't get away.

"You're not afraid are you little Theo?" came the harsh sex driven whisper of the older man above him.

"If you're going to do something, do it now."

"Insolent boy!" Ro growled giving Theo a brutal punch in the face with his free hand

Theo yelped that time and could feel the aching burn of the hit to his face, eyes began to flood with tears but he refused to allow one drop to fall. Breathing hard his chest heaved anxiously while watching the older man in lothing. His cock twitched again, the ring gripped him harder causing him to groan forgetting about his sudden anger.

Without another word Rodolphus took what he wanted in one deep thrust. Theo's eyes widened and his body arched against his binds. Even with the brutal preparation, the feel of Rodolphus's cock in his arse hurt like hell! For a moment it was so hard to beathe from the shock of the pain. How could Bellatrix sleep with such a rough man? Theo found himself whimpering and Rodolphus pounding mercilessly into him. Between the slickness of the oil and the tight ring around his rock, Theo felt as if the top of his head would explode if Rodolphus didn't finish, or if Theo didn't finished first.

"Please!" he choked out, voice hoarse from yelling so much. When did he get a chance to yell? That was odd he couldn't remember.

"'Please' what, little Theo?" the other man asked, a twisted smile on his face.

"_Please_!" Theo cried out again, not really knowing what he wanted more: for Rodolphus to finish, or for Rodolphus to finish him off.

"Please is not a request darling."

"Please fuck me harder!"

Dear God. What was that? How could he say that? That was not what he meant to say!

"Dirty boy," Rodolphus growled in satisfaction, removing the binds that held the young man down and brought his hips up closer, driving in deeper, hitting the small gland within his body that cause white hot stars to flash behind his eyes. The ring pulled tighter causing Theo to scream in both pain and pleasure. With a swift movement of his hand, Rodolphus released the ring causing Theo to come forcefully between their bellies.

"I told you that I would make you come hardest you've ever come in your life."

Windblown and tired Theo could only wheeze a couple of letters while Rodolphus pulled away from him and cleaned himself up from the spunk.

"You would fair well in not sleeping with my wife again, young Mr. Nott," Rodolphus spoke clearly while dressing and composing himself up once again, "for if you do the next time we meet I will not be held accountable for my actions and I may just end up killing you." With a glance over at the tiny vanity mirror by the window Rodolphus Lestrange smoothed his dark locks with the palm of his hand, "Have a pleasent evening," he answered with a charming smile at the shiving boy while showing himself out of the room.

Theo sat up from his position, face buried into his knees he began to wonder how could he have sought out Bellatrix in the first place, when Rodolphus was just right around the bend.

...


End file.
